The List: A Romantic Story
by barabOLYA
Summary: It started with a list, THE List. All James and Sirius wanted to know was who's hotter. Well thats one bet that'll come back and bite them in the arse.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It started with a list; 'The List'. All Sirius and James wanted was to see which one was better looking. Well that was one bet that blew up in their faces.

Lola: I don't own anything sadly…well maybe…no. Layla's based on Ada here…

Ada: AWWWWWWW don't I feel special! –jumps around-

Lola: Did I say Ada? I meant Adya…

Ada: You based a character on your pedophile brother's girlfriend?

Lola: Umm…sure….yeah…. –whispers- read on before you loose to many brain cells to

Chapter One; "The List"

"Mate I'm telling you, girls can't resist me!" Sirius Black, a young man at the age of 17 with long black hair that elegantly framed his face, piercing grey eyes and a well built body, told his best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm sure they can't, Padfoot, I'm sure they can't." Remus replied patronizingly nodding his dark brown head, amber eyes laughing.

"They really can't" whined Sirius.

"Want to prove it?" James asked running a hand through his already messy raven locks, he too like all the marauders, as they had dubbed themselves, was 17 and in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The four boys were planning to take full advantage of their last chance to goof off and enjoy their last moments of childhood before graduating.

With Voldemort rising and reigning chaos they all knew they needed o toughen up and get with the program, no matter how immature they acted, they knew understood and had experienced real-life.

"Oooooh do I smell a bet?" grinned Sirius, grey eyes flashing mischievously.

"Sirius, explain to me, how do you _smell_ a bet?" asked Remus looking up from his book.

"I dunno' it just sounds better."

"Riiiiight…"

James cleared his throat, "I propose that we have a date off."

The other three stared at him blankly.

"You _don't_ know what a date off is!" James gasped dramatically.

"Why do I have a felling you just made it up…" muttered Remus, James choose to ignore him.

"Well, usually we have a certain amount of time to see who can date the most amount of girls, but I want to mix it up a little."

"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered Peter, glassy blue eyes glancing around nervously as he raised a chubby hand to pop another chip into his rat like mouth.

"Awe, relax Wormtail it's not like it's you dating these girls." James grinned, patting peter on the back.

"I like this idea, how about Moony draws up a list of girls that we have to do!"

"Why me?" groaned Remus.

"Because, you know everybody; now how about rules? How do we know we're finished with a girl" James asked.

"Snog her in the seventh floor broom closet, but she has to be willing; no spells, potions, or forcing yourself onto her…even though then you'd probably have more than a bet to worry about if you did that…"

"Now, what about the stakes?"

"Loser goes to graduation naked." Sirius grinned.

"Awwwwwe but Padfoot, you've already done that!"

"Oh you just had to bring that up didn"t you? Well you know what? I should have never listened to you in wizarding grade school."

"You really shouldn't have…"

"Done!" cried Remus before the two could continue their childish antics.

"Oooh lemme see!" cried Sirius jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

James grabbed it first and proceeded to read it.

"Elaine Douglass, Cheryn Terp, Alyson Bryans, Amelia Bones, Alice Terrins, Layla McKinnen, Sam Kern, Ashley Landings, Joane Clearwater, and Alice...wait Alice and Frank are engaged that won't work Moony."

"Oh yeah...hmmmm...how about Lily Evans?"

Sirius and james looked at eachother quizzicly.

"Who?"

Lola: okay this is a REALLY crappy begginging but it WILL get better

Ada: pffft...you wish

Lola: yeah i d...wait...HEY! that was mean!

Ada: thank you i try -bows-

Lola: either way be nice, review and i promise you it will at least get slightly better...

Ada: and if you review you might just get a cookie...an _imaginary_ one...imagine the posibilities!


	2. Chapter 2

Lola: i'm baaaaaaaa--aaaaaaaaaack! MwahahahaFearMe!

Molly: loser don't give away you're screen name people will stalk you.

Lola: MOLLY! how did you get here?

Molly: -ignores and starts reading-

Lola: -pokes- you're doing it again the thing where you try to get me to leave you alone by reading

Ada: gee wiz! no one noticed!

Lola: did you just say gee wiz?

Ada: -.-

Molly: My advice is to just ignore her and read...

Lola: oh yeah this is where the story kinda gets AU...the time period is wrong, since i don't know the technology back in the 70's or what ever and i can't really ask my parents because they grew up in small rural farming towns in ukraine so they wouldn't know...so bare with me...

Ada: UKIE PRIDE! w00t!

Lola: Booyah! biotches!

Molly: riiiiight...i don't know you anymore...

Recap:

**"Elaine Douglass, Cheryn Terp, Alyson Bryans, Amelia Bones, Alice Terrins, Layla McKinnen, Sam Kern, Ashley Landings, Joane Clearwater, and Alice...wait Alice and Frank are engaged that won't work Moony." **

**"Oh yeah...hmmmm...how about Lily Evans?"**

**Sirius and James looked at eachother quizzicly.**

**"Who?"**

Chapter 2; Still needs a tittle...

Lily POV

The loud onnoxiuos buzzing of Lily's alarm clock woke her up that early saturday morning.

"Stupid peice of shit." she growled, stumbling across the messy dorm she shared with Layla McKinned, to turn off the evil thing before the other girl woke up and started to wreak havoc.

"Ow!what the bloody hell was that!" she muttered as she stepped on the something sharp on the way back to bed, pulling it out and finding one of Layla's many studded belts.

Lily cursed a few more times as she stepped on a pair of earings, tripped over a pile of hoodies and slipped on a cd cover before she got back to bad and snuggle into her covered...

only to find that she couldn't sleep.

Sighing she got up and decided to get ready, taking a quick shower aplying a bit of fondation and some eyeliner, brushing out her wine red hair she came across their closet she took a deep breath getting ready, she opened the door and sprung back to avoid an avalnache of things.

Lily blinked, there was no usual avalanche, the closet was totaly empty except for a few formal dresses hanging in the very back.

_'well then i guess i'll just have to find something clean of the floor'_ Lily thought silently laughing at how messy they had gotten.

Surprisingly the there was a pile of clean clothing folded neatly in a corner.

Lily pulled on a pair of jeans and picked up a band shirt and stared at it...was it hers or Layla's?

shrugging she pulled on the Boys Like Girls concert teeshirt that one of them had bought when living with Lily's father during the summer.

Why was Layla there? she just felt like it. But Lily's parent swere divorced and Father had moved to New Jersey. Lily's mother got her during Spring Break, Winter, and easter Holidays, while she went a lived with her father and new wife durring the summers. Layla stayed there aswell, flowing back home everyonce in a while to get money from her mother, and Mrs. McKinnen didn't mind since it got Layla out of her hair and let her take care of her 3 other children, Ariel, Lacey and Eric.

Lily decided to skip breakfast and headed out to the quiditch pitch, few people knew how athletic she was, but her summer was filled with dance classes, swim meets, volleyball, and quiditch. Her step-mom Elaine being a member of the American Team often took her to the pitch.

Reaching the supply shack she dug around before she found a good broom.

Hopping on she flew up and up, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of flight.

---

A voice flaoted up to Lily's ears jolting her out of her state of euphoria.

"Lily!Dumbledore has an announcment! Hurry up and get down here!" came Layla's voice.

After Putting the broom away both girls made their way tothe great hall just in time for Dumbledore to stand up.

"I'm sure many of you know the TriWizard tournament is held every four years, and it is time once again for a wizard or witch to claim eternal glory; in one weeks time two schools will be coming to Hogwarts, Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from America aswell as Harescabies University of Enchantment from Australia. Also on a lesser notes all seventh years need to pass a physical education class to graduate." dumbledore finsihed and sat back down.

THe entire Great Hall erupted in excited chatter, who was coming, who would enter, who would likely to win.

"What school does Ely and everyone else go to?" Layla asked Lily

"I think Kat is homeschooled but everyone else goes to Salem!" grinned Lily refereing to thier friends in America.

James POV

"Sooo..who's Evans agin?" James asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and pointed, "The redhead"

"Hey! i think she gaves me a detention before!" cried Sirius.

"Padfoot, she's Headgirl. I don't understand how you guys don't kow who she is." Remus sad shaking his head.

"You should know by now we don't pay attention, now Paddy how far along have you gotten?" James asked.

"WEll Prongsey-poo i've already gotten Alyson and Sarah. You?"

"Sam and Sarah, and about to get Joane...Hey Joane! I wanted to show you soemthing on the seventh floor!" James called mischieviously.

"oh really?" The petite brunnette asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"That's disgusting..." Remus muttered once the boy and giggling girl were out of earshot.

"True, but you assigned the girls." snorted Serious.

"Not all of them will readily jump you, about half are pretty conservative...plus Lily and Layla are gonna give you hell."

Serious let out a bark like laugh.

"I'd like to see you try Layla." laughed Remus.

Sirius grinned, "watch me."

He got up and purposly storde over to where the two girls were talking.

"-rember that time when we tried sneaking backstage with Jake and Elly!" Lily goggled.

"Oh, ewwww...that guard was such a perv." Layla shuddered.

"Ahem"

Both girls stopped and urned around.

"What do you want Black?" Layla asked.

"well i was wondering if a lady as lovel as yourse-"

Layla cut him off, "No."

Sirius blinked, "what?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because i said no." she sniffed and walked away, a giggling Lily followed.

Sirius returned to his seat and slumped down.

"told you so." Remus grinned and returned to his book.

Lola: ok so i decided to end chapter two hear since i dont really feel like typing up the rest...

Ada: Lazy bum...

Lola: hey you wanna type it up?

Ada: its imposible to read your handwriting...

Lola: no its not...

Ada: You cant even read it!

Lola: YES I CAN! See it says...um...back charm?

Ada: ... sure why not...review my evil minions review!


End file.
